


Silver Bullet

by XxBlackPandaxX



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fiction, Realistic, Self Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBlackPandaxX/pseuds/XxBlackPandaxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life's rough, it's even more difficult when you suffer from depression. It has been 2 years since Liz has lost the person that meant the most to her, 2 years since she's been diagnosed. Meeting someone new can be life changing, it can also be very devastating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I don't usually cry, if I do its when I'm alone, but it doesn't matter now, the pouring rain masks my tears. I lift my eyes from the ground as I watch the casket that holds my brothers body get lowered into the ground. He was so young, only 24.  
"War is hard." I turn my head slightly to the person who speaks the quiet words. I look away as my father looks at me. He's a drunk, he's probably drunk now, trying to get through this, just to leave and drink some more. I feel an arm wrap around me, I look and see my mother, she manages a small smile, that's most likely fake. This is the first time I've seen her in over a year.

Everything goes in slow motion as the ceremony goes on. After a few hours I have to leave, I can't take being there anymore. The rain had finally stopped, leaving the air cold. I put on my sweatshirt and walk away from everything. At first I don't have a set destination, I end up going to the woods, where I would meet with my brother whenever there was time. I look down as I walk, watching the lacy black skirt of the dress flow in the breeze. I walk to a tree and sit at the trunk of it, not caring if the wet ground ruins the outfit I was forced into. I bring my hands to my face and cry, I cry harder than I ever have before.  
"Why did you have to leave?"I ask, as if I would get an answer, as if my brother would appear in front of me and tell me everything was going to be okay. I lift my head and wipe my tears away. 

I stay there for a few hours before deciding on leaving. I go back and everyone is gone. I sigh and start walking, I wrap my arms around myself as the wind picks up.  
"This is great."I mutter to myself as it starts to rain again. I start walking towards my house, I don't live very far, but considering the conditions I was in, it would feel like forever. Cars speed past me as I walk, one car slows down, the windows roll down.  
"Need a ride?" A deep voice asks. I don't turn my head to see who it is, I just shake my head. I can still tell that they don't just drive off. I turn and look at the person who had asked me. I recognize him from school, but I don't exactly know him. His black hair is longer, covering his eyes, which are brown. His smile is pierced by snake bites in his lower lip. He stops the car, seeing me look over. I sigh and get in. He just looks at me for a moment then starts driving again.

My hands rest on my legs, I grip my knees tightly.  
"What causes you to be outside in the cold?"he asks as he drives.  
"Funeral."I mutter under my breath. He nods slightly.  
"Sorry to hear that."he says. I say nothing.  
"I live, not even a minute away, you could come and get warmed up if you want."he offers. I just nod and lean my head against the window. He drives to his house. The rain had gotten heavier by then. He parks in the driveway and gets out, I follow him inside. He takes my sweatshirt from me and walks away for a moment. He comes back with a dry sweatshirt, one of his.  
"I don't know...if you want you can wear it..."he holds it out. I look at the dark colored sweatshirt then at him, I then gently take it from him and slip it on, it's big on me. He leads me to the living room, I sit on the couch. He stands there awkwardly for a moment. I look down, tears running down my face. His eyes widened slightly as he notices that I'm crying. He walks over and sits next to me, gently putting his hand on my back. I look at the ground, tears streaming down my face.  
"It's okay."he says softly. I lean into him.  
"No its not,"I whisper."it's not okay." He puts his arm around me.

I continued to cry, letting all of my emotions out. He sat there next me, keeping his arm around me the entire time. I pull away from him when I stop, wiping my tears from my eyes. He looks at me.  
"Chase."he says softly. I look at him, confused.  
"I'm Chase."he says then looks down."I should have introduced myself before." I don't say anything, I just look at him. My brother knew him. Even though my brother was out of school, they still talked. I quickly get up, not wanting to be there anymore. He lifts his eyes to me.  
"Leaving?" I nod and walk to the door. I hear him stand. I open the door to a downpour of rain. I groan.  
"I can drive you back."he says from behind me. I turn and look at him.  
"Can I just stay here?"I ask. He hesitates before nodding. I smile faintly then close the door.  
"I'm Elizabeth."I say. I watch as his eye scan over me. He then turns slightly.  
"Hungry?"he asks. I bite my lip and shake my head, I really am though. He nods, thinking nothing of it.

"I can show you to the room you'll be staying in."he says to me.  
"Okay."I say nodding. He starts towards the steps, I follow him. He goes up the stairs and down a hallway, opening a door to a bedroom. I walk in after him. The room is large, with nice wood floors. The walls are white, the bed has black and white sheets.  
"It's nice."I say looking around.  
"Yeah."he says as he stands in the doorway."I'll be in the room down the hall."he said. I nod and turn to face him."Thank you,"I say."for doing this." He smiles then walks away to his room. I sigh, sitting on the bed, relieved. I am so tired, I will sleep easily tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up suddenly from a bad dream. The room is dark and the air is cold, for a second I forget that I'm not at home. A depressed feeling washes over me. I slowly get up and quietly walk to the door and open it. The hallway is silent. I use my phone as a flashlight as I walk down the hall. I slowly open Chase's door, it doesn't even seem like he's in here.  
"Chase."I whisper, there's nothing. I walk in, feeling carpet beneath my feet.  
"Chase."I say again, a bit louder. I hear the bed as he shifts. I can't see what he's doing, I can only hear.  
"What's wrong?" He sounds half asleep. I bite my lip as I start to rethink my decision of coming in here.  
"I can't sleep..." I hear the sound of a light and the room dimly lights up.

His bed is against the wall right beside the window, which is open, allowing cold air in. He sits up, sliding his legs over the side of the bed, showing that he's only in his boxers. I wrap my arms around myself as I start to feel like I should cover my body from his view.  
"Cold?"he asks. I nod my head. He turns and closes the window he then pats the bed next to him.  
"Come on."he says as he lays back down. I stand there for a moment, I then walk over and lay next to him. He covers both of us with his heavy blanket. I can feel his body radiating heat. I carefully shift closer to him. His arms wrap around me. I bite my lip then close my eyes as I start to feel comforted. I quickly fall asleep.

I wake up with my back against the wall, the bed is empty besides me. I sit up, my eyes glancing around the room. A door which is partly open catches my eye. I look into the room, which appears to be a bathroom. Chase is inside, I guess he had just gotten out of the shower, his hair is dripping wet and he has a towel around his waist. I quickly avert my eyes, but I can't help but look back. When I do the towel is gone, he's putting on boxers, I can't help but watch through the partly open door. I quickly look away as he turns around. He puts his shirt on and walks out. I lift my eyes and look at him.  
"Morning."he says, smiling at me. I smile back, but say nothing. He doesn't seem to have noticed I was watching him.  
"I'm almost done."he says then walks back into the bathroom, a hair straightener in hand.

I smile and then get up. He walks back out about ten minutes later, his hair straighter than it previously was.  
"You can go in now."he says as he walks past me. I walk into the bathroom. I stand there, looking at myself in the mirror. I look sick, more pale than I normally am. I'm lucky that it's Sunday, I would be rushing around to get ready for school if it wasn't. After a moment I walk back out, he isn't there. I assume that he went downstairs so I walk out of the room. I start down the stairs but stop when I hear someone elses voice. It's a female, so it must be his mom. I then hear a second voice, which is too deep to be Chase's. The voice gets louder, almost yelling. I slowly walk down a few more steps, I am able to see into the room in which they are in. His mom and dad stand side by side in front of him. His dad is much taller than he is, he is also bigger. I watch as his dad continues to speak to him, not exactly yelling.

Chase says something, but I'm not close enough to hear him. His dad starts to yell at him. His mom says something and goes to the front door, walking out. Once she leaves his dad raises his hand and hits him. The sound that it made is loud, I flinch. Chase instantly looks at the ground. His dad pushes him back then also walks out. I walk down the rest of the steps and start toward him. He hears me and turns around. His eyes are teary and the side of his face is a deep shade of red. I open my mouth to say something but he interrupts me.  
"You can't tell anyone."he says, he sounds almost panicked. I know I shouldn't promise that I won't but I nod. He quickly walks past me and goes upstairs. I just stand there and look down.

After a few minutes he comes back down, you can tell he had been crying.  
"I can take you home."he said looking at me. I raise my head and look at him. I don't say anything at first. He sighs and walks past me, going into the kitchen. I turn and follow him into the kitchen.  
"How long has he been hitting you?"I ask softly. He says nothing, he is going through the refrigerator. I sigh.  
"You can take me home after you answer the question."I say, crossing my arms. I turns and looks at me.  
"This isn't some joke that you can just ask about causally." He has an attitude."I barely know you...I'm not going to tell you my fucking life story." My arms drop to my sides.  
"I'm not trying to make a joke out of this."I say."I want to know because I care." He rolls his eyes.

"You can let yourself out."he mutters and turns away from me. I stand there for a moment. Why did he suddenly change? I turn and walk to the door. I stop and stand, my back to him, to see if he has anything to say. He doesn't. I walk out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters will be in Chase's point of view. I am going to see how alternating the perspective plays out. This is the only warning for this. Also, sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others.

I hear the door close. I pull away from the refrigerator and run my hand through my hair, sighing. I was such a jerk, I am a jerk. I pull my hair slightly and go upstairs to my room. I close the door and lock it. I reach under my bed and pull out weed. I sigh as I roll a joint. This is what my life has become, and I hate it. I walk over to the window and open it. Once the window is open I light the joint. I smoke, wanting to numb myself from everything. I lean against the wall. I hear a car pull into the driveway. I quickly pull away from the wall and look out the window, he's back. I quickly put out what I didn't smoke and close the window. I go to the door and sit against it, he's going to come right up here.

It doesn't take long for him to come up the stairs and start banging on my door. I squeeze my eyes shut and just let him do it. The banging continues, and gets louder. He starts yelling my name, he knows I'm on the other side of the door.  
"You have three fucking seconds to open the fucking door before I break it open."he shouts. I slide away from the door and unlock it. I move as fast as I can from the door, still sitting on the ground. The door flies open and his eyes dart to me, he's furious.  
"Who the fuck was that?"he demands. I look up at him.  
"Who...."  
"The girl, who was she?!"he's yelling now. I bite my lip hard and look at the ground.  
"A friend."I say, almost a whisper.  
"Chase, if you don't speak louder..." He walks in, walking towards me.  
"A friend."I say again, this time louder.

He stands in front of me, looking down on me as if I was nothing.  
"Why. Was she. Here."he says. I say nothing. He takes me by the hem of my shirt and yanks me to my feet. I stumble slightly and look at him.   
"It's none of your business." I'm dead, he's going to kill me. Gripping my shirt tightly he spins me around and slams me into the wall. I close my eyes as he holds my head against the wall. He gets close to my face.  
"Why was she here?"he says, his voice a whisper. I grit my teeth, I won't tell him.  
"Tell me!"he shouts, pulling my head from the wall then slamming it back into it again. I hear ringing. I open my eyes and look at him.  
"I brought her here." My voice is quiet. He releases me.  
"I don't want that bitch here."he says then walks out. I slowly lift my head from the wall, I can feel blood run down the side of my head. 

I stand there for a moment, my eyes travel to the ground. It was a bad idea to bring her here, I knew it was. I pull myself away from the wall. I would never go to the hospital after he hits me, I'm too scared to. I lock the door and go into my bathroom. Blood is running down the side of my face, I have a huge gash in the side of my head. I lift my hand and apply pressure to stop the bleeding. I instantly feel dizzy. I lean against the wall. My eyes scan over the counter and stop at something shiny. I reach out and pick up the razor blade. I bite my lip, I've been clean for a week. I take off my shirt, revealing scars that cover my entire torso. I look at the now healing cuts. I bite my lip harder, turning the blade in my hand as I contemplate cutting. I bring down the razor and press it to my skin.

Crimson blood runs down my stomach like small rivers. I watch as the blade goes into my skin and slices it open. I've done this so many times that I'm numb to the small stings of pain it causes. I continue, drawing more blood. The blade I use is small, so by the time I'm done it is covered in blood. The waist of my pants are stained red. I look at myself in the mirror. I disgust myself. I turn on the water and run my hands under it. I watch as the red stained water goes down the drain. I take a towel and press it to the cuts. 0 days. I've been clean 0 days.


End file.
